


bored in the house and im in the house, bored

by AllieAster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injured Kageyama Tobio, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieAster/pseuds/AllieAster
Summary: What does a housebound day look like for an injured Kageyama? Spending the evening letting Hinata paint his nails, of course.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	bored in the house and im in the house, bored

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine is really getting to me so naturally i decided to make my 2014 self happy and start writing fanfics again. my writing is a bit rusty but here ya go :^)

“Which color?” 

Hinata held up two bottles of nail polish. The colors were basically indistinguishable except for the slight shimmer in the right bottle. 

“That one,” Kageyama said. 

He couldn’t care less what color Hinata painted his nails. Kageyama was just happy to have someone to spend time with. It was a relief from the boredom of his life with an ankle injury. He’d been housebound for three weeks already and although he was taking online classes, there was no way to make up for his lack of volleyball practice. 

The hardest part of his recovery was just staying still, though he was no match for Hinata’s usual hyperactivity. He itched to get back onto the court and to feel heat in his muscles again. He missed his team’s bickering, even if his seriousness was sometimes the cause of it. Kageyama craved volleyball in its entirety but he was glad to have at least a small part of it in the form of his company. 

“Shit,” Hinata jolted upward, almost spilling the bottle of polish, “I think I messed up.” 

Kageyama glanced down at his hand. There was a streak of blue nail polish across his index finger in addition to the extra polish coating his cuticles. His nails looked ridiculous but when he saw Hinata’s furrowed brow, Kageyama stifled his snarky comment. 

“Hmm. It’s not that terrible,” Hinata said before leaning in to salvage his work.

“Go slower and your hands won’t shake.” 

“I’m sorry! It’s just so quiet in here. It gives me the creeps.” 

Kageyama leaned back against his pillows and sighed. Hinata was right. With his parents at work all day, his house was quiet except for the occasional hum of the air conditioning. He spent most of his time in bed—like he was now—out of convenience rather than ability. Somehow, being out in the open space of his living room only reminded Kageyama of how lonely it was. 

“Tell me about today.”

Hinata glanced up at him, “Whose day?”

“Dumbass, your day,” Kageyema bristled, “I want to know what you did.” 

Hinata brightened when describing morning practice. Due to Tanaka's unfortunate locker room “stink out” prank, their team got to practice outside. It was apparently a perfect day for it too: breezy, with only the slightest hint of the approaching summer heat. Kageyama felt a bitter yearning in his chest. Fuck, if he could only go outside. He vowed never to take the feeling of crisp air in his lungs for granted again. 

“But we got the locker room back to normal for afternoon practice and played like usual,” Hinata said. 

There was that yearning again, this time for volleyball. Laying in bed all day was torturous but Kageyama knew that if he didn’t follow the doctor’s orders, the consequences would be worse. His ankle could heal incorrectly, leading to limited range of motion and—

Kageyama winced as Hinata propped his elbow up on said ankle. 

“Ow, what the hell?” 

“Sorry!” Hinata continued, “I’m just trying to get a better angle.” 

“Then come sit on my bed instead of digging your elbow into my injury.” 

An awkward silence descended upon them but Hinata moved onto his bed before painting again. Kageyama looked away in an effort to ignore the heat radiating from Hinata’s face. 

A malicious thought crossed his mind; His outstretched hand was close enough to give Hinata a good smack on the nose. It was the sort of thing kids did in middle school where they would point to your shirt and run their hand up your face. 

Kageyama also realized he was close enough to place one of his fingers on Hinata’s bottom lip and break his intense concentration. 

He paused. Did that thought seriously just cross his mind? Perhaps he was experiencing a touch of cabin fever. Thankfully, Hinata broke the silence. 

“So what do you do all day?” 

“Online classes,” Kageyama said, “I don’t really pay attention to them though. Lectures are boring and my pain meds make everything...foggy. I basically spend my entire life in this bed.” 

Looking down at Hinata, he saw a slight grimace come over the other boy’s face. Concern, he realized. Kageyama noticed it from everyone lately. It was etched onto his parent’s faces whenever he hobbled on his good leg from room to room. He heard it in his sister’s voice, high and questioning, over the phone. 

But concern didn’t comfort him: it only fueled the growing ball of anxiety rooted deep in his stomach. 

“I’m just—” Kageyama swallowed. He wanted to say something reassuring to let Hinata know that he was relatively okay. 

I’m just not that good at school. I just miss being out there with the team. I’m just a little lonely. Every possible excuse only tightened the knot in his stomach. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata began. He capped the nail polish bottle and set it down on the bed. 

Kageyama felt his fists tighten around his bedsheets. The frustration he’d harbored over the last few weeks seemed to leak out of him. He slid his back down the wall and unfurled his fists with a shaky sigh. 

“I’m just tired,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata silently placed his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. Almost instinctively, Kageyama leaned into him and fell into his loose embrace. 

It was weird hugging Hinata. They were friends, having moved past their infamous “rivalry” during their first year. Kageyama could argue that they were best friends; No other person on Karasuno’s team had the guts to offer a manicure and follow through on it. But despite being best friends, this was the first time Hinata had hugged him for so long and so deeply. 

Hugging Hinata was comfortable and Kageyama felt the anxiety deep in the trenches of his stomach unravel. It felt good to let his guard down and breathe. 

“Kageyama?”

“Mmmh?”

Hinata tightened his grip, bringing one hand up to the back of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama blushed. Admittedly, he thought best ‘friends’ wasn’t exactly the right descriptor at that moment. 

“Are you sad because you can’t play volleyball?”

“It’s not that.” 

“I’m here to cheer you up,” Hinata loosened the embrace, meeting Kageyama’s gaze, “But I need to know what’s up with you.”

Kageyama sighed. It was hard to explain his feelings because even he couldn’t understand them. 

“I can’t practice anymore. I can barely make it out the door without being in pain. I feel so,” he swallowed, hoping Hinata didn’t hear the crack in his voice, “useless.”

Before Hinata could answer, Kageyama brought his hands up to his face. Being vulnerable was embarrassing, especially in front of Hinata. He wanted to say something but his voice hitched before he could answer. 

Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry. 

He felt Hinata’s hands come up to his face. They curled around his own hands and pulled them away. Kageyama let out a shaky breath. He felt white hot tears roll down his cheeks and puddle on his bottom lip. 

“I—” 

He didn't get to finish. Hinata cupped his face, pulling him close, and kissed him. Before Kageyama could process the feel of Hinata’s soft lips over his, the kiss ended. 

“What,” Kageyama swallowed, “was that?”

Looking at the other boy’s face, he figured Hinata was just as surprised as he was. Hinata brought a tentative hand up to his face and placed the tip of his fingers against his bottom lip. 

“I…I don’t know?”

“How can you not know?”

“I just don't know,” He looked up at Kageyama, his eyes still large and glistening. “You looked so sad, sadder than I’ve ever seen you, so this was the only way I could get you to stop.” 

Kageyama dropped his chin, hoping to hide his blush, “The only way?”

“Y—Yeah! You just kept talking about how useless you were and obviously that's not true so I had to kiss you to keep you from spiraling,” Hinata continued, his voice strained, “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’m such a dumbass, I just reacted without think—” 

It was Kageyama’s turn to cut Hinata off with a kiss. His lips were still damp from his crying but it didn’t matter because Hinata was soft and warm and so, so comforting. Kageyama tilted his chin and pushed his lips against Hinata’s with a little more force. Hinata melted against his mouth, letting out a small sigh. 

When they parted, Hinata cupped Kageyama’s cheek and wiped away the last vestiges of his tears. Kageyama pushed their foreheads together. 

“You’re not useless, Kageyama,” Hinata smiled, running the soft pads of his fingertips against Kageyama’s cheek and jawline, “Even when we’re not playing volleyball, I’ll be by your side.” 

It was pure bliss and with his head full of kisses and soft touches, Kageyama could forget the heavy burden of his own perceived inadequacy. 

“Besides,” he continued, “You’re the perfect person for me to practice my manicures on.”

Kageyama gave Hinata’s shoulders a soft shove and he giggled. Before he could push the other boy any further, Hinata gripped Kageyama’s wrists in his small hands. With his hands held up, Kageyama could see the polish marking his fingers. 

“More like a victim of your manicures.”

“Hey, I’m trying!”


End file.
